


Wincest One Shot

by dessy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Dean, Daddy Kink, Jealous, M/M, Sub Sammy, Toys, Wincest - Freeform, butt plug, daddy - Freeform, lollipop, mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessy/pseuds/dessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a little Wincest/Weecest one shot I wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy Kink

“Daddy?” Sam twitched uncomfortably.

Dean shivered, uncontrollably, no matter how many times Sam says it, being called ‘Daddy’ never gets old. “Yes Sammy?”

“I-I still have the butt plug in, l-like you asked.”

Dean smiled at Sam. “Good boy.”

Sam bit his lip. “C-can I take it out now Daddy?”

Dean moaned and palmed his growing hard on. “Yes baby you can take it out.”

Sammy smiled at his older brother. “Thank you Daddy.”

He was about to go into his room, when his brother grabbed him. “No baby boy, take it off here.” Dean kissed him roughly. “Slowly.”

Sam moaned into Dean’s mouth. “Daddy fuck me please.”

Dean smiled a cocky grin. “You want me to fuck you Sammy?”

Sam moaned again, taking the butt plug out slowly like Dean said. “Yes Daddy fuck me please.”

Dean tilted his head. “Mm I don’t know Sammy I don’t think your ready yet.”

“Daddy please.” Sammy whined, straddling Dean’s already hard cock. “Please?”

Dean moaned loudly. “Fuck Sammy.”

“Fuck me Daddy.” Sam pouted.

Dean couldn’t take it anymore, his original plan was to tease Sam into oblivion, but he couldn’t look at Sam’s pretty little ass and not want to fuck him until he was swore.

“Come here baby. Let Daddy take care of you.”


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's well protective of his little brother

It was no secrect that Dean was protective of Sam.

"Uh, Sam?"

Sam was sitting in the library a lollipop in his mouth. "Hey Dean, I thought you were gonna stop by Bobby's?"

Dean just shook his head and sat next to Sam.

Dean and Sam sat there in a comfortable silence, Sam reading a book.

"Hello." Sam looked up to see a blonde woman with plump lips and fake breast.

"I, uh, do you need something?" Sam asked lollipop still in his mouth.

The woman giggled and sat down in front of Sam and Dean. "So you come here often?"

Dean gripped Sam's thigh, it was his warning. Sam jumped slightly. "I, uh," Sam cleared his throat, he was trying not to be rude. "It's a library."

The woman giggled again. "You're so cute."

Dean looked at his brother. "Yea Sammy adorable."

"Oh." The woman looked at Dean like he was a ghost. "I didnt notice you, your his brother right?"

Dean nodded his head. "Yea." He took the lollipop from his brothers mouth and put it in his.

Another warning. Sam noted.

"So," The women put her hand on Sams.

Uh oh. Sam thought to himself.

Dean grabbed Sam by his hair and kissed him roughly by the lips, then going down to Sam's neck and biting it, causing Sam to moan.

Dean growled loudly. "Mine."

The woman scofffed and walked away from the two brothers.

Sam arched an eyebrow at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes, popping the blue lollipop back into his mouth. "You know how I


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pay back can be...nail scratching

"What did you say Sammy?!"

"N-nothing Dean."

Dean looked at his younger brother in shock. "Did you-did-"

Sam bit his lip a blush building in his cheeks. "Nothing Dean, it was nothing."

Dean smirked and grabbed Sam's hair. "What did you say baby boy?"

Sam moaned. "Nothing Dean."

Dean frowned and clawed at Sammy's back knowing it would drive him crazy.

"Dean!" Sam moaned again loudly.

"Whats wrong baby?"

"Dean!"

Dean smirked clawing harder. "You like it when I leave marks on you don't you Sammy?"

"Yes baby harder."

^^

Sam looked at the scratch marks on his back and laughed, his brother did always like to mark his territory.

"Dean?"

Dean popped his head into the bathroom. "Yea babe?"

"Next time you wanna go a little easy on the scratching?"

Dean smirked. "Mm maybe."

Sam sighed. "You do know were supposed to go over to Bobby's right?"

Dean's smirk quickly faded into a frown. "I-uh w-what?"

Now it was Sam's turn to smirk. "Yea and guess what I'm wearing?" Sam picked up a muscle shirt.

Dean swallowed loudly. "Y-you're going to, to put something over that right?"

Sam smirked pecking Dean on the lips. "No baby im not." Pay back's a bitch.

Dean smiled and shook his head. "Of course you aren't."


End file.
